heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Awakening
Introduction Awakening is a card enhancing mechanism that was introduced to Heroes of Camelot in June 2015. Provided they have enought resources, the player can awaken any card to increase this card's HP and ATK stats by 5% to 20%. Together with the introduction of awakening, the former faction bonuses on a party (HP and ATK bonuses for having all-Druid or all-Camelot party) were removed from the game and replaced by Awaken bonus. Parties that have one, two or three teams will all four cards awakened receive a party ATK bonus of 2%, 4% or 6% respectively. Every card can be awakened, regardless of tier. Cards of tier 1 through 3 will always receive 5% HP and ATK bonus after awakening. They can't be awakened or ascended again until they are evolved to a higher tier and they are therefore removed from the list of cards available for awakening on the awakening screen. Cards of tier 4 will receive a random bonus between 5% and 20% after awakening. The player can repeatedly ascend an awakened tier 4 card, as long as the card's bonus is lower than 20%. With every ascension, the card's new bonus will be random between the previous bonus (not inclusive) and 20% (inclusive). When an awakened tier 1 - tier 3 card is evolved to a higher tier, it will lose its awakening status. However, the resources invested in awakening the lower tier are not lost; the amount of resources that were used to awaken the lower tier(s) is reduced from the cost of re-awakening of the higher tier. How to awaken/ascend a card On the main screen, enter the Upgrade screen and tap the Awaken button. Awakening Drag a card that you want to awaken from right to the left half of the screen. Drag both bars underneath the card all the way to the right and tap the Awaken button. The top bar is for ascension shards and the second one is for faction shards. Both bars need to be full to awaken the card. If you don't have enough resources to fill both bars, you can still use the resources that you have on the card, but the card won't be awakened (and won't receive any stats bonus) until you collect enough resources and fill both bars. The stats on the card is a preview of the stats of the awakened card. The lower value is a guaranteed minimum that the card will have and the higher value is a theoretical maximum that the card can get based on luck. In case of tier 1 - tier 3 cards, there is just one number because the card will always receive a 5% bonus. Ascension with faction souls only Drag an awakened tier 4 card from right to the left half of the screen. Fill both bars underneath the card and tap the Ascend button. In this case, the lower bar represents faction souls. This method of ascension expects you to have enough faction souls. Ascension with ascension stones When you don't have enough faction souls or want to save them, you can use a limited number of ascension stones instead of some of the faction souls. A single ascension stone can be used instead of a single faction soul; however, you can never use more ascension stones than faction souls for an ascension. In other words, you always need at least half of the requested amount of faction souls and only the other half can be substituted by ascension stones. Drag an awakened tier 4 card from right to the left half of the screen. Tap the button that says Double the effectiveness of Souls at the bottom of the screen. Dragging the bottom bar will now consume both faction souls and ascension stones. The bar won't go any further if you are out of souls. Resources Getting the resources * Arenas - periodically reappearing arenas (Camelot/Druid/Demon Awakening Arena) give up to 100 shards and souls of the respective faction. * Tower - during Camelot/Druid/Demon Boss Tower day events, every floor of the Caerleon Champions Tower gives a small amount of awakening resources as the 3rd-start reward for completing the floor. The amount of resources doesn't seem to be related to the floor number. * Gems - it is sometimes possible (usually during the Boss Tower events) to buy chests with awakening materials from the gem shop. * Guild gifts - bronze, silver and gold chests contain awakening resources. * Other - some one-time offers and some summoning packs also give awakening resources. Awakening cost The values represent ascension shards slash faction shards or faction souls. Bugs When you switch deck before the battle on the versus screen, all your cards in the battle will lose their awakened bonus. Gallery AwakenResults.jpg|Awakening - the tier-4 card randomly got 9% bonus AscendResults.jpg|Ascension - bonus improved from 7% to 8% AwakenedT1Card.jpg|Awakened T1 card always gets 5% bonus AwakenedT4Card.jpg|Awakened/ascended T4 card has random bonus between 5% and 20%